warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Aurasai
(about her Ripfang Lynx companion) Aurasai is a free spirited woman who spends her time revelling in The Hunt. Appearance Aurasai is lean and lithe, built like a ranger. Her hair is long, but is kept back in a neat ponytail held in place by a turquoise clip and matching hairpins, the only frivolous adornments she possesses. Her eyes, unlike most of her Sin'Dorei kin, glow golden as a result of the natural energy she prefers to use to quell the magical addiction. Her skin is somewhat pale, but not so pale as some, and her skin is marred by dozens of silvery scars. She is usually found running about in her chain mail armor- she like to be prepared for anything- with her companion, Aspect. Personality Aurasai is a loner, first and foremost. She is very calm and collected, with a dry sense of humor. History Companions and Encounters Animal Companions Being a Beast Mistress, Aurasai has a deep connection with her companions- refusing to call them pets- and communicates with them on a deep unexplainable level. She respects her companions, and does not treat them like simple beasts like some hunters, but rather as complex individuals. Aspect Aspect, short for 'Aspect of Pain', is a Ripfang Lynx Aurasai came across while she was hunting Tyrantus in the Eco-Dome Farfield in Netherstorm. She quite literally stumbled over him as he was being chased by a pack of the vicious raptors that had made the Consortium's Eco-Dome their home. He was badly injured- claw and tooth marks riddled the beast's body and blood matted the coppery fur. Aurasai, recognizing a kindred spirit, slew the pursuing raptors and took him to Nagrand to heal. He has been with her ever since. Zhivya Zhivya, also known as 'Bratling', is a Swiftwing Shredder found in the Vortex Fields area of Netherstorm. Aurasai encountered her little spitfire windserpent while hunting the Warp Stalkers that inhabit the same area. Reminded of her own sweet, departed Naari- a Deviant Windserpent who had passed on due to the corruption inflicted upon her by the Drids of the Fang- Aurasai calmed the creature and adopted her. Scyve Scyve is a Bladespire Ravage found by Gruul's Lair high in Blade's Edge Mountains. Aurasai came across him one night as she prepared to enter the lair of the Dragonkiller. Impressed by his midnight scales and cool demeanor, she coaxed him to her side. Emeraude Emeraude is a Green Dragon Whelpling that Aurasai came across in the Swamp of Sorrows as she was on her way to rout the demons from Karazhan. He was puttering around a small, swamp area by the road when he spotted Aurasai astride her great Swift Blue Raptor. He followed her out of the Swamp and through the deadly passes leading to the tower of Karazhan. Aurasai, unable to turn away a cute face, plucked him out of the air and set him in her bag. Azuregor Azuregor is her loyal Azure Netherdrake that happily carts her around Outland. He served as her mount as she infiltrated the Dragonmaw orcs out on Netherwing Ledge, and carried her to safety when she was unmasked as an agent working for Neltheraku. Category:Characters Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Hunter Category:Articles without Author